Rum Makes Everything Better
by Alera33
Summary: (Name) and Killian have wonderful Christmases together. Reader Insert.


***Reader's POV***

"You are so weird," I say, raising an eyebrow as my boyfriend of 10 months pours rum into his hot chocolate.

"Rum makes everything better," Killian says as he grins at me then takes a swig from the bottle.

To prove his point, he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him, his body flush against mine. He removes his hand from my hip and places it on the back of my head, twisting his fingers in my hair. I was completely entranced by him, the smell of rum on his breath as he lowers his lips to mine, a slight blush heating my cheeks. After what seems like forever, Killian pulls back and rests his forehead on on mine, grinning at me while I stand starstruck from the kiss.

"Told you Love," he says as he removes his hand and hook from my body then grabs his mug of rum hot chocolate. He was about to pass by me to go into the living room when he stops, places his hook back on my hip, and whispers into my ear, "Rum makes everything better." Killian then kisses my cheek and leaves the room as I stand there with a tomato-red face.

After I process everything that happened, I grab my not rummed hot chocolate and head into the living room to start the movie as Killian can't work technology.

"What movie are we watching?" Killian asks from his place on my light brown couch as he watches me put the movie in.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." I grin at him and toss him the case. He looks at me with an 'Are you Sirius?' look on his face (Sorry, had to do it XD).

"What kind of rubbish is this?" He asks after I sit down next to him on the couch.

"It's not rubbish!" I say glaring at him, as I take the case from him and put it on the side table next our hot chocolates.

"Oh, don't be like that! I was just messing around!" Killian exclaims with a grin after I scoot away from him with my arms crossed, silently pouting.

Suddenly, Killian reaches across the couch and pulls me into his lap as I let out a small noise of surprise. He rests his hand on my thigh and wraps his hooked arm around my waist, pulling me to rest my head on his shoulder. I cuddle into him, smelling his intoxicating scent of rum and the ocean.

Throughout the movie, Killian decided to make it extremely hard to focus. He would nuzzle his face into my neck and rub his thumb in small circles on my thigh. Though, even without him doing that, my mind was elsewhere. Killian and I have been dating for awhile, and it has been absolutely wonderful. We've had our small arguments like any other couple but we've always been able to work through them. I've been trying to decide if I should ask him to move in with me. I mean we have been dating for 10 months, but neither of us has told the other that we love them. I know I love Killian but that's a big step in our relationship and I want him to feel the same way about me.

"So basically, it's about a kid who's parents were killed by this evil man, who also wants to kill him because he couldn't kill him the first time." My eyes snap to Killian's as I realize the movie is already over.

"Pretty much. I hope you liked it because I'm making you watch all of them with me," I say as I grin at him. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a peck on the lips, before standing up, grabbing our empty hot chocolate mugs (as we drank them during the movie), and placing them in the kitchen sink.

Turning the radio on, I begin to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while humming to the Christmas music that was playing. After I was done, I turn around to see Killian leaning against the counter behind me, smiling happily. 'All I Want for Christmas is you' comes on the radio and Killian steps in front of me and mockingly bows.

"M'lady, my I have this dance?" He asks with his hand held out. I grab it and curtsy back.

"Why yes, of course kind sir," I say grinning as he pulls me to him. I giggle as he twirls me around on his hook.

Too soon, the song ends and we stand in the kitchen with my hands around his neck and his around my waist. Killian looks at me with a somewhat sad smile on his face. My brows furrow in confusion and worry as I take my hand and trace his jaw and lips.

"What's wrong?" I ask, tracing other features of his face.

"I just wish I two hands for you (Name)," Killian says and puts his hooked hand in between us and frowns at it. I smile at him and trace the curve of his hook.

"I don't," I say and he looks at me confused.

"Why?" I look into his eyes before explaining.

"Your hook is a part of you. You wouldn't be Captain Hook without it. With or without a hook I don't care, I love you for you. I don't care what you look like, though it is definitely a plus along with that freaking sexy accent of yours," I beam at him as he smirks at me. "I love you no matter what."

I rest my head on his shoulder just happy to be with him, not caring much if he gives a response. Killian rests his head against mine and says,

"I love you too (Name), more than anything in the world." I pull back to look at him.

"Even more than the Jolly Roger?" I ask jokingly. He grins at me.

"Aye, even more than the Jolly Roger."

"Dang! I feel very loved right now!"

"You should," Killian says then captures my lips with his.

After we pull apart I nervously look at Killian.

"Hey Killian," I slowly call him from his bliss.

"Yes Love?"

"Will-Well do you...want to move in with me?"

"I would love to," Killian says as he kisses my forehead. I grin at him.

"Well then, you're staying here tonight and we'll move you in tomorrow," I say as I pull him along to show him where he would call his new home.

 ***Timeskip***

 ***1 year***

It was one year ago when Killian and I first moved in together. Since then, it has been amazing and I can honestly say that I would be happy spending the rest of my life with him.

"Killian! Wake up!" I yell as I jump on the bed to wake him up. It was seven in the morning and I had been up since six, but because I know that Killian is not a morning person (normally I'm not either but it's Christmas!) I let him sleep in but I could wait no longer. I hear Killian groan from under the blanket.

"(Name), it is too early. Go back to sleep," he says with a husky morning voice.

"I already tried that but it didn't work!"

Killian reaches out from under the blanket and pulls me under with him, cuddling against me like a teddy bear.

"Killian I love you and cuddling with you, but it's Christmas! You need to get up!"

"No," he simply says and nuzzles his face into my neck. The urge to stay in bed with him was strong, but Christmas was stronger.

"Fine. If you don't get out of bed then I won't kiss you for the entire day." Killian slowly peels his eyes open and looks at me. ' _He looks so cute in the morning!'_

"Fine," he sighs in exasperation, but makes no move to get up.

"Now," I say pouting.

"Alright Love, I'm up," he says sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. Killian then looks at the time and immediately goes back under the blankets with me.

"Nope. (Name), it is only 7:15." He puts his face in the crook of my neck again, showing his stand.

"But Killian! Will you get up for me?" I say giving him puppy dog eyes. He looks at me then groans and gets out of bed with me in his arms. "Yes!"

"You're lucky I love you (Name)." I pull myself up to his lips and kiss him.

"I love you too."

After we were fed and watered, we finally go into the living room where the Christmas tree is.

"(Name)," Killian says. "I want to give you your present first." I turn to him and give my full attention.

Killian the gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring box. My hands fly to my mouth in realization of what was about to happen.

"(F/N) (M/N) (L/N). I love you more than anything in the world. You accept me and love me as much as love you. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of changing your last name to Jones," He opens the ring box, "and becoming my wife."


End file.
